Persona 3: Unexpected Life
by GeniusEmpress
Summary: 'rewrite' a story from persona 3 with some different scene. a combine from other story. minatoxyukarixmitsuru. rating might be changed.


hey guys, it's my rewrite story of persona3 unexpected life. THANK YOU VERY MUCH for my beta readers, DeadlyNiteRider, you're lifesaver.

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 FES belongs to Atlus and My life belong to God.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 001<strong>

**- Train in movement – Evening –  
>- Monday April 06, 2009 –<strong>

I sighed as I glanced through the window, observing as the sun went down. Hours had passed since I left Tokyo, and sincerely I never noticed when the streets became plains, when the buildings were replaced by trees, when instead of people living their lives you could only see a few animals roaming around. I guess, I was just so deep in thought to notice this.

Removing my sight from the window I glanced at the empty seat before me, where my bag stood. I frowned, remembering my destination. Iwatodai, the place where my whole life crushed down, when I lost my parents that day, ten years ago. Not that I remember a lot about it. The doctors said the shock of the accident must have caused me to forget what happened back then, and sincerely, I do not think I would want to remember anyway. After their death I was sent to overseas by "the company's board" because they don't want me to know anything about my family company and they want make me their doll, so they can do whatever they want. Little did they know that I learn little by little about my company and run it from behind the scenes to make my company bigger than before. Now, the Arisato group are one of ten the big and powerful group in Japan.

I smirked a little when I remember their face and their reaction when I take over the company just a month ago. They didn't know what hit them when I came to board meeting. Just because I still young and keep myself silent for the past ten years, doesn't mean I'm stupid for whatever their scheme.

If I want to take over my company completely and legally, I have graduated from high school and reached age twenty in this country. Technically, I have graduated from high school in New York just about eight months ago. With the intelligence that I have, made me follow the accelerated class. I frowned. Man, this is really wasting my time. Not only once but twice I will attend high school. But still, I have to re-attend high school in this country.

With so many existing high schools in Japan, I choose study at Gekkoukan High School. Since this were the last time I lived and I thought to investigate the accident that cost not only my parents live but the others too.

Sighing, I glanced towards the window once again, noticing that yet again I had been dreaming awake, and did not notice as the sun had gone down, effectively making it night. Glancing at my clock I saw it was already past ten, and cursed lightly. I was careless to not leave earlier, but I had some last minute business to attend to. Now I only wished I reached my destiny before midnight. Before 'that' time.

Upon reaching a city once again, more people started to enter the train, so I took hold of my bag, and moved my trusted headphones from my neck towards my ears. I pressed the start button, intending to tune out the chatter of the passengers, and was rewarded by the lyrics of one of the songs that currently held my total attention, 'Burn My Dread'.

**'Attention passengers. We have now arrived at Iwatodai Station. We sincerely apologize for any inconvenience caused by the delay. The next stop is Iwatodai. I repeat, the next stop is Iwatodai.'**

The announcement echoed over the PA system on the train as it screeched to a halt. The doors opened wide, ready to let its passengers out.

**'Iwatodai. Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please make sure you board in time for departure. Iwatodai. Iwatodai,'** the PA system echoed once more.

The train soon came to a stop in my destination, Iwatodai Station. Gathering my things, I left the train and glanced at my wristwatch, ten minutes to midnight. Oh well, at least I was not in the train anymore, so I could walk towards the dorm, without being stuck in the train. Why is that? Because in just ten minutes 'that' time would arrive.

I walked outside the station and glanced around, seeing people without a care in the world walking around. I noticed a small plaza in front of the station, which seemed to have several food stores, not that they would be opened at this hour though. I took out a piece of paper from my bag, and glanced at it, reading the directions towards the dorm. It was just a few blocks away, probably no more than a five minute walk, but my clock already read 11:58, so I decided to not walk to the dorm yet, not until 'that' time ended.

I decided to walk in the opposite direction of the dorm, towards the bay, and while I did so, I glanced at my clock. I saw the seconds pass, and when it hit 11:59:59 PM, it did not turn into 12:00 AM, but instead it turned off. Likewise, my headphones died down, in the middle of the 'Memories of You' song. Damn, I like that song. Some years ago, just after my parents died, I would thought that the batteries had died down, but not anymore. Not when the sky had turned green, blood poured in the streets everywhere and coffins lay in the place where people once stood. It was 'that' time.

For several years now, every day at midnight this happened. I must admit, at first I was scared, and could not understand anything. Not that I understand anything right now mind you. After the very first time I thought it had just been a bad dream, but when the event kept repeating every time I was awake when midnight hit, I panicked. But I keep it silent to myself since I knew that no one will believe it. The good thing for that 'time' was I can get my training without anyone knew. The mysterious time took one hour to pass, as I once boringly decided to keep track of the minutes by counting myself, as every technology died down mysteriously during that time. Sometime later I slapped myself, upon forgetting the existence of sand clocks and similar.

Anyway, soon I reached the bay, and immediately regretted coming here. How could I forget that blood not only magically appeared out of nowhere during this time, but that all the water turned to blood as well? Another of the mysteries of 'that' hour. I felt sick upon the sight of a blood red sea in front of me. So without thinking, I turned around, not even glancing towards the place that I had wanted to see. The Moonlight Bridge, the place of the accident.

I walked through the streets, wishing that my headphones were giving me the comfort of music, but as much as I wished it, it was not meant to be for now. Sighing I decided it was best for me to arrive at the dorm already. Hopefully they had received my message that I would be late, and I would be granted access without many delays, since I only wanted to sleep. Classes would be starting tomorrow after all. Thankfully Gekkoukan did not start its term at April 1st like most schools. Ignoring the coffins in the street, I soon found my destiny. The Kirijo Dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>- Kirijo Dorm – At the end of 'that' hour –<br>- Monday April 06, 2009 –**

The young man walked towards the door, and pushed, hoping it was open, despite the hour. At first he did not expect it to be actually be open, but surprisingly it was. Sighing in relief, he walked inside, wondering if 'that' hour was to end soon. The entrance looked quite a bit like a hotel lobby. The ground floor of the dorm was a massive open plan space which covered most of the area of the building. The dorm had been built 10 years ago, and had 4 floors along with access to the roof. On the ground floor, there was the living space on the right with two chairs and two sofas surrounding a long wooden coffee table. A TV was situated nearby and a much larger table was near the back of the floor, hidden behind a glass wall, with seating for eight. Beyond the lobby, there was a kitchen area, complete with table and chairs. To the left of the kitchen were bathrooms and stairs leading up. On the left was a small reception area, which was currently vacant. The entire entrance area looked to have been cleaned recently as nothing appeared out of place or broken. The intimidating atmosphere he had felt walking along the streets was now absent, as if the dorm was a sanctuary from the outside world.

Considering what a hassle he would undoubtedly be, he decided not to wake anyone at this late hour. The teenager glanced at the lounge before him, and began to walks towards it, when a voice stopped him.

"You're late," the voice mocked him. The young man turned around to face the direction of the voice, surprised, dropping his bag in the floor turned to his left to see that a strange young boy around 10 in age, standing before him, clad in prison wear-like pajamas had manned the check-in desk. The boy seemed oddly creepy; he exuded a feeling horror movies would give someone. "I've been waiting a long time for you," the boy scolded.

"Who are you?" The young man questioned. He was surprised to see someone during 'that' hour.

"It matters not who I am. Not now at least. Now, if you wish to proceed, please sign your name here. It is a contract. Do not worry, the only thing it says is that you will take full responsibility for your actions. You know the usual stuff." The owner of the voice, a young boy, smiled.

"Where... do I sign?" The teenager answered automatically. He was confused at seeing the boy, but understood the terms. He was expecting something like that anyway, to be allowed to stay in the dorm. But why was a kid asking him to do so? Was he the son of the one in charge? And why was he not a coffin?

"Sign here please..." The boy said, as he opened a red notebook. The teenager nodded, and took hold of the offered pen, and signed his name. Arisato Minato.

He then took the registry in hand and closed it. "No one can escape time... It delivers us all to the same end." The boy chuckled. He then held up the contract in a way that it covered his right eye the way Minato's hair covered his eye. " You cannot plug your ears and cover your eyes." The boy smiled, and soon the book vanished, surprising the teenager. Before he could ask what was going on, the boy disappeared as well. "And so... it begins."

Before Minato could react in any way, a new voice filled the lounge. "Who is there?" A female voice yelled. Minato turned around and glanced at a beautiful young woman who was walking towards him. She had shoulder-length brown hair. She wore a choker around her neck and had on a pink sweater. A red bow was also tied around her neck and had on a skirt and loafers. On her left arm was a red armband that had the initial 'S.E.E.S' on it. What was most catching was on her right thigh; it was a gun holster, with a silver gun inside. Minato was surprised again, upon seeing someone else walking around 'that' hour, so he was momentarily speechless, which caused the young woman to glance at him with distrust. The girl's hand went immediately to her right thigh, taking hold of a gun. Not a lot of things fazed Minato, as he definitely ignored 'that' hour, but the sight of the gun definitely shocked him. Before the gun left its holster, a new voice filled the lounge.

"Takeba! Wait!" The new voice said, and soon, 'that' hour ended. 'Memories of You' hit Minato's ears, and he was momentarily blinded as all the lights in the lounge turned on. Without turning off his mp3 player, he took off the headphones, allowing them to fall besides his neck. And after a few seconds, his sight got accustomed to the sudden light. That is when he saw a second young woman approaching. She's beautiful like the brunette one and had long red hair that covered her left eye. She wore a white-button up blouse, black knee-high heeled boots, and a long gray skirt. She had the same ribbon around her neck and wore the same armband as the brunette. On her waist was a gun holster with a gun similar to that the pink-clad girl had on her. The air around her shouted one word: Noble.

"I got your message, stating you would be arriving a bit late, but I never expected you to arrive _this _late. My name is Kirijo Mitsuru. I am one of the students that live in this dorm." the red-head introduced herself.

"Kirijo? The same as the dorm?" Minato questioned.

"Indeed. My family owns this building." Mitsuru answered.

"Who is he?" The brunette girl, who had the gun on her thigh, asked.

"He is a transfer student who will start Gekkoukan this year. It was a last minute decision to assign him to this dorm. He will eventually be moved to a room in the boy's dorm." Mitsuru answered the question of the brunette.

"Is it okay... for him to be here?" The brunette questioned, while glancing at the young man, while biting her lower lip.

"I guess we will see..." Mitsuru answered the brunette, and turned towards Minato. "This is Takeba Yukari, she will be a junior this year, just like you."

"...hey..." Yukari answered, reluctantly.

"Nice to meet you, Yukari-san and Mitsuru-san. My name is Minato. Arisato Minato." The blue haired young man said.

"Same here, Arisato. However, I am your senpai, so I expect to be addressed accordingly," Mitsuru replied.

"Okay, Mitsuru-senpai." Minato nodded.

"Uh... yeah... Nice to meet you too..." Yukari bit her lower lip again. For the first time, Minato took the chance of seeing her. She had clear brown hair, which reached to her shoulders, and dark brown eyes, in which his own light blue eyes were currently centered. Both girls were wearing what it seemed to be their school uniforms, which made him wonder why they would be wearing them so late. And they had been awake during 'that' hour as well.

"Can I ask something?" Minato asked.

"Of course, Arisato," said Mitsuru.

"Actually, I have some questions. If that's okay with you?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Is this a girl's dorm? I was under the impression that this was a co-ed dorm, yet I only see girls so far". Minato questioned.

"Don't worry, Arisato. This is definitely a co-ed dorm. It's just that there are only three people who live here at the moment, and two of them are female. Well, I suppose it's more accurate to say that there's four people living here now if I include you" Mitsuru explained.

"Ah, okay," Minato sighed in relief. He may like girls, but living in a dorm full of them would be bad news. "My other question: You said you were Kirijo Mitsuru, as in the Kirijo Group, the prestige corporation?"

"That is correct. I'm impressed you knew that," Mitsuru smiled.

"Well, since the school owned by your family, I have to check everything before I made decision to transfer here. Beside, your family is one of our group partner." said Minato. _'And I bet you already have my personal data.'_

"Ah, yes. The Arisato Group, right? I've heard of you from my father. Don't you find it interesting that the child's of two acquaintances end up at the same dorm?" Mitsuru asked.

"I do. " Said Minato. "Next: Why are you two still wear your school uniform? I mean, it's midnight and didn't class will start tomorrow? And, is that armband? "

"Ah, yes." Said Mitsuru while looking at the clothes she wore. "I'm part of Student Council and since I'm running for president, I've been busy and forgot to change my clothes while waiting you to come." Mitsuru said. Minato glanced at Yukari, waiting her answer.

"Oh, I'm president of Archery Club. We've been prepared for recruiting for new member and for the competition which only four month later. I'm tired and pretty much pass out in the bed when I come home. I just awake because I'm thirsty and then I heard something at lounge, so I came down to see what happened." Yukari explained when she saw Minato looking at her.

"And the armband?"

"It's accessory for the school activity. It's like Disciplinary and School Guard." Mitsuru explained.

"I see" Minato said. "And my last question: Is a gun that you and Yukari-san hold?"

"Huh? Oh no... It's not. But... hmm... how do I explain it?" Yukari glanced at Mitsuru.

"It's a gun replica. For self defense. You know how things can be this days, don't worry it's not real! It's just to scare away" Answer Mitsuru.

"Ah… I understand" said Minato. _'Right. Like I would believe it. I will checked it later though.'_

"I will explain it to you in more detail some other time, when I have the chance. Now, it is late, and I can guess you must be tired. Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway. The things you sent in advance are already there." Mitsuru told him.

"I guess I will show you the way. Please follow me Minato-san." Yukari motioned him to follow, which he did.

Minato gave a last glance to Mitsuru and then towards the counter where the boy had mysteriously disappeared. He followed the other girl through the hall, and up the stairs. He saw a pair of sofa and tables upon reaching the second floor, and a pair of vending machines as well. He followed Yukari to the door he assumed was to be his room, and saw that only five doors stood on the hallway.

_ 'Strange... a co-ed dorm... and so few rooms... the building was not that tall either... how many floors did it had? Five? Four? Why she said I was here by mistake... Maybe I should not get that comfortable if I am moving anyway... so much for the first night...'_

"Uh... you okay?" Yukari questioned, startling him.

"Oh yeah... sorry... I was just thinking." Minato answered.

"Anyway... here is your key. It was on the door. Do not lose it, or you will never hear the end of it. Easy to remember right? The last one on the hallway. Do you... have any questions?" Yukari asked.

Minato took a moment to mull things over._ 'Hmm… perhaps I could take this opportunity to pump her for information. Have to be discreet, though. At least if something goes wrong, I'm closes enough to stop her before she draws that gun of her,' _he thought.

"I do have a question, Yukari-san. What exactly was that contract I had to sign and where did the creepy kid in prison wear disappear to?" Minato asked, wanting to know more .

"Huh? What kid? What contract? C'mon, it's not funny, Minato-san," Yukari frowned.

_'Crap, that got me nowhere. Either she's playing dumb or she honestly doesn't know and I'm losing it. Either option doesn't seem good…' _he sighed. "Never mind, Yukari-san. I'm just tired after a long day on the train, so I'm just babbling nonsense," said Minato.

"Hey... can I ask you something?" Upon seeing him nod, she continued. "Did... something strange happen while you walked here from the station?"

"Strange?" _'Is she talking about 'that' hour...? She DOES know something.'_ "No... Not really..." Minato answered.

"Oh... I see... never mind then."_ 'He definitely arrived during the Dark Hour... did he really see nothing...?' _"Well... I better get going... it is late after all... and we have classes tomorrow." Yukari walked away, but came to a stop a few moments later. "Um... I am sure you have more questions... but let us leave for some other time, okay? Good night."

"Yeah... Good night Yukari-san."

Minato opened the door to his temporal room and glanced around. It looked comfortable. Too bad it was not permanent. He left his bag over his desk, and saw his boxes in one of the corners. He thanked himself for thinking of bringing his school uniform and several spares of clothing with him, as he was not in the mood to rummage through the boxes. He opened the bag, and taking out his night clothes, changed for the night. He took out an alarm clock, and after setting it, left it above the desk. Several minutes later he laid on bed, thinking.

_'What was that about? Who was that boy? And how come these two girls were wide awake during 'that' time...? First day here... and things are already interesting... I guess I will just see how things play out from here onwards…'_

Meanwhile, Yukari stood on the stairs to the third floor, thinking while holding her left hand to her face, and waiting for Mitsuru to ascend the stairs. A few minutes later she could hear the voice of Mitsuru, who was talking with someone else, a male voice. '_Akihiko-senpai must have arrived from his patrol... she should be coming here soon...'_ Yukari ascended to the third floor, and sat in one of the chairs, waiting for the redhead.

"Takeba? You still up?" Mitsuru questioned.

"Yeah... I wanted to ask... was a mistake really done? Or is he...?" The brunette asked.

"Yes. It was not a mistake. He has the potential. Although we are not sure he will awaken. You saw him walking around during the Dark Hour." The redhead admitted.

"But... is there a chance he is like the Chairman?" Yukari asked.

"Yes. That is why starting tomorrow we will be monitoring him. You and me." Mitsuru answered.

"I was afraid you were going to say that... oh well... I guess there is no other way..." Yukari stood up.

"Please take him to school tomorrow. Since he just arrived today, I do not wish for him to arrive late on his first day." The older girl said.

"Okay... good night Senpai..." Yukari whispered.

"Good night Takeba" The redhead answered as she entered her own room.

* * *

><p><strong>- Arisato Minato's Room, Kirijo Dorm – Early Morning –<br>- Tuesday April 07, 2009 –**

The next morning Minato awoke from his sleep surprising early. He had already had a wash and something to eat before anybody else had left their rooms. Feeling refreshed and awake he soon realized that he was the only one around on the ground floor, which encouraged him to return to his room and finish the necessary unpacking. It didn't take him long. He didn't have many possessions; no photos, no keepsakes, only his clothes, toiletries and a few books for his studies. His laptop was sitting on the desk. And when he wants to clean up, he notices something strange.

_'What is this?'_ asked Minato himself when he kneeled and pick up something. _'A bug? … No, it's a hidden camera!'_ Minato said when he inspected the bug_. 'Well, well, well. Apparently, they want to monitoring me. Fortunately, I've not opened the report that has been collected by Rey. If I've, they will know that I've been collecting data about them.'_ Minato amused when he thought about it. _'You all pick the wrong person to screw. Let see what I can do.'_ Minato stretched his hand and walk toward his laptop. And began hacking the system.

About minutes later, he finished hacking. _'It so easy.'_ Minato smirked. _'And they didn't protect their file. I will read them all later though. I will be late if I do it now.'_ Minato said when he checked his watch.

Minato stood in front of the small mirror in his room, as he tried to comb his hair. He was now sporting his new school uniform, which consisted of dark pants and a dark coat, with the school emblem on the left, and a white shirt, with a small black tie. He never really cared about ties, so he fidgeted with it, trying to loosen it. His loyal mp3 player and headphones rested on his neck. A few minutes later, he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"It is me. Yukari. Are you up?" Yukari's voice was heard.

He briefly considered whether or not he should answer his new dorm mate. Following a momentary pause he quickly decided it would be rude to ignore her. Minato walked over and opened the door. Yukari was standing before him wearing the school uniform. A long black skirt with a pink cardigan over a white shirt, with a red ribbon tied around her neck to give the plain desire some variance. Her face had some light makeup and her perfume had a unique, but in his opinion pleasant, scent. Yukari took a quick look inside Minato's room. It seemed like he had managed to finish unpacking but the room looked just as devoid of life as it had done a week before, although she wasn't quite sure as to why. She returned her gaze towards Minato.

"Yeah. I am. Have been for a while. Good morning."

"Oh good morning. Senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to leave?" She smiled at him, as if the strange happenings of the previous night had not happened.

"Sure. Just let me get my schoolbag." Minato answered, and took the mentioned bag. He closed the door, and pocketed the key. The pair of teenagers walked downstairs, and then left the dorm, walking side by side, until they arrived to the station, in silence.

Throughout the journey Yukari started telling Minato about different places to go and providing little pieces of information about Port Island, most of which he already knew. However he was careful not to discourage her, since she seemed to be a little more comfortable around him now.

"Be sure to take the train towards Port Island Station. The one on this side. The other side takes you to in the other direction, as you must know, since you took it to get here." Yukari suggested.

"Got it." Minato answered. The pair soon found seats, and stood in silence again.

Yukari glanced at him, from the corner of her eyes, and noticed he seemed calm. Too calm even. She remembered when she transferred here, and she had been very nervous as hell. It seemed that Arisato was a very laid up boy, who took life serenely. She wished she could be like that. She then shook her head. How could she make such assumptions? She had only known him for a few hours... not even for a full day. Maybe this was the way he was nervous. She then noticed he was staring at her, with his left eyebrow rising.

"Are you... okay?" He questioned.

Caught red-handed, Yukari wondered how to get out of it, when she noticed her escape route. His tie was loosened. "Oh... nothing... I just noticed your tie is not properly done... let me fix it for you." She took hold of it, and started to place it in order.

"Hey... do not worry about it... I... I am not used to wearing one and..." Minato lightly blushed.

"Oh... we cannot have that... a teacher may scold you if it is not properly done. Don't worry... I will not make it too tight. I am just making it look okay." She answered. _'Safe...'_

"Oh... thanks..." Minato answered. Neither noticed the looks they were getting from other Gekkoukan students.

"Oh... look through the window! There is the school. See it?" Yukari told him.

"I see it. It looks more impressive in real life. As expected from the Kirijo Group..." Minato glanced at Yukari.

"Yeah... Senpai's family." Yukari answered. They went back to their seats, and waited in silence, until the train stopped at Port Island Station.

_'Definitely elites...'_ Minato thought, as he got off the train, alongside Yukari. He glanced around and noticing many students walking their same way. _'Well... what did I expect? It's the only school here... and unless they are driving over the Moonlight Bridge... the train is the only way to reach the Island... it may not be as big as the one in Kobe... but with the school, and that mall I read about, there must be a lot of people coming here every day...'_

After the train made its way to Port Island Station, Minato and Yukari made the trek over to Gekkoukan. When they arrived, Yukari ran ahead and spread her arms out wide, a grin on her face. "Well, this is it. We're now here. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School. Hope you like it!" Yukari welcomed him.

_'Wow, when she's happy and smiling, she looks so beautiful…'_ Minato was admiring Yukari. _'…Wait, what am I thinking!'_ Minato shook the thought from his head and followed Yukari into the school and looked for their shoe lockers.

"Well... you are okay from here on, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first. You can reach the faculty room through the hall on the left. The first two doors to the left are the teacher's lounge." She walked away. "Do you have any more questions before I go?"

"In what class are you?" He blurted out.

"Huh? I dunno... I have not seen the class assignments. It slipped my mind yesterday. I guess I will check it now." Yukari turned around, but before walking, she said over her shoulder. "Hey listen... do not tell anyone about what you saw yesterday, okay? See you later."

With a graceful pirouette Yukari left Minato standing alone at the entrance of the main school building. '_Don't tell anyone about last night_?' He wasn't sure if Yukari had meant the gun, them living at the same dorm or perhaps…she knew something about the 'that' time. Every direction he turned his gaze upon he saw masses of students moving around frantically trying to meet with one another or see which class they would be in for the upcoming year. With a hand tucked into his pocket Minato strolled casually towards the message board which was located near a set of large stairs. He looked for his name amongst the multitude of others listed endlessly in what at first glance appeared to be a random assortment. Eventually he saw his name – Arisato Minato – Class 2-F. Minato was momentarily relieved but because he was a new transfer student he was required to report to the school office.

Minato started to walk away. He noticed a guy in a sweatpants being scolded by a very tanned girl. He thought he heard the girl saying how the boy could already be wearing his sport clothes this early on the first day. Minato snorted at hearing this. Entering the hallway he saw a strange man, wearing a helmet, from the sengoku era probably, chatting with an obvious foreign student. Minato stared for a few seconds at the weird man, obviously a teacher. He looked towards the door that Yukari had pointed him towards, and saw another student, bowing to the door, probably saying goodbye to a teacher. The student held a yellow bandana on his left arm. He passed besides him without giving him a second glance. Minato shrugged, and opened the door.

Minato glanced around, and a teacher noticed him. "Oh... are you the new student?" The teacher spoke, and Minato nodded at her. "Let me see..." She pulled out a file from her folder.

The staff room was around the size of a classroom but due to the arrangement of innumerable files and tables it felt claustrophobic. This room was a sanctuary for the teaching staff providing them with much needed relief during the long days. With the burdens and stresses of teaching it was possible for them to hide away for a short while. The school year was yet to officially begin and a pile of used cups lay beside a nearly empty pot of coffee, next to an overflowing ashtray filled with the remnants of used cigarette buds. The teacher reached over a desk and picked up a brown folder. She proceeded to open it and started mumbling aloud to herself.

"Arisato Minato... corrects? You are 17... Wow... seems you have lived in many places..." It was true. He had gotten offers in several schools through the years. "Hmm... Let me see... 1999... That was ten years ago... your parents..." She gasped "I am so sorry... I have been so busy so I did not get a chance to read this beforehand... I am Toriumi-sensei, I teach composition. Err... Welcome to our school." She finished a bit lamely, cursing herself for what she said.

Minato keep his poker face since he already used that reaction. "Hmm... Nice to meet you."

"Yeah well... have you seen the class assignments yet?" Upon his negative, she continued. "You are in Class 2-F, that is my class. But first, we have to go to the auditorium. The opening ceremony is about to begin. Follow me."

Walking along the uniform corridors made Minato wonder if he would be able to find his way around on his own. Every path they had journeyed past appeared to be the same as the last, with very little to distinguish the various classrooms. After being escorted to the auditorium and noticed that most of the students were already there in their seats, Minato took his seat. The place was already packed with a couple hundred students. Not long after he sat down, the principal stepped up to the podium.

"As you begin the school year," the principal began his speech. "I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well.' When applied to student life, this means…"

_'Boring…'_ Minato though. Still somewhat sleepy, Minato put his headphones on, started playing a soft song and leaned back. He smirked and allowed his thoughts and the speech to be drowned out by the beautiful music.

Just as sleep was overcoming him, he felt several taps on his shoulder. He turned around to see that a random student was trying to get his attention. _'Aw… just when I was all relaxed,'_ he mentally sighed.

"Can I help you?" Minato whispered as he muted his MP3 player.

"Hey... You came this morning to school with Yukari, right? I saw you walking together. I have a question... do you know if she has a boyfriend?" The student questioned. Minato's left eyebrow rose and he noticed several other students awaiting his answer.

_'She must be popular...'_ "I don't know."Minato answered.

"Huh? Well... How did you know her then?" He was interrupted by a teacher, "I hear talking! I believe it's someone in Toriumi's class…"

"Shh! Be quiet!" Toriumi ordered as she glared at Minato and the other kid. "You'll get me in trouble."

The student sunk back into his seat while Minato turned back on his MP3 player and went back into blissful harmony.

_ 'I just wanted to have a peaceful year... guess that won't happen…_'Minato sighed.

- **Gekkoukan High School, 2-F Classroom  
>- Tuesday April 07, 2009 –<strong>

After the ceremony, the day went off without a hitch. Minato met several teachers, such as the Sengoku-obsessed Ono-sensei, Toriumi's enemy Ekoda-sensei, and the self-proclaimed magician Edogawa-sensei. Minato thought each teacher was quirky in his or her own way.

Minato sighed as classes ended. First days were always a pain, with the teachers explaining their year programs and the expectations they had of the following school year. After the opening ceremony ended, he was surprised upon seeing Yukari on the same class. She saw him and gave him a small smile. Afterwards, she sat on the empty desk in front of him.

During lunch he was surrounded by several students, who asked him from where he had transferred, how was his previous school, what was his birthday, and annoyingly, some even asked him about Yukari yet again. Excusing himself, saying he was hungry, he left the classroom and went to buy some bread at the store in the entrance of the school. Not wanting to be bothered as he ate, Minato escaped to the roof, which to his relief was open to students and empty at the moment. Glancing down he noticed a track field, and a pair of domes. Probably an inner pool and the gymnasium. Finishing his bread, he returned to the classroom to yet more introductory classes.

He was about to leave that day when another student approached him. He was glad that at least he was alone and that he was not part of the group that had practically assaulted him at lunch. "Yo! S'up dude? How is it goin?" The boy asked.

"Could be better... Who are you?" Minato questioned.

"Me? I am Iori Junpei. I transferred to a nearby junior high when I was in eighth grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid... so I wanted to say... 'Hey'. See what a nice guy I am?" Junpei was a tall, lanky student who was wearing a baseball cap and had a small goatee growing on his chin. His shirt was lying loose outside his trousers and he was grinning madly, almost to the extent that it appeared suspiciously so. At this point Yukari walked into the classroom and saw Minato and Junpei standing together. She made her way past the leaving students to reach them.

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan! I didn't expect us to be in the same class again." He grinned.

Yukari openly sighed at his words. "Yeah I can see that..." She grumbled. "And you are at it again? I swear you would speak to rocks if they had ears... Did you ever think you may be bothering him?"

"Wha? I was just being friendly..." Junpei grumbled.

"Whatever..." She turned towards Minato. "Anyway... it seems we are in the same class."

"Well. Maybe it is fate." He answered smoothly.

Yukari giggled at his words, not noticing her fellow students gaping at her. "Fate? Yeah right... still, I was a little surprised."

"Um... hello? I'm here too you know... don't ignore me... and you did not give _that_ reaction upon learning we are on the same class..." Junpei said, annoying Yukari and making Minato sweat drop again. "Anyway... what's this I hear of you two arriving together to school? Come on... gimme the dirt! Give me the juicy details!" He grinned.

"Bloody high schoolers and their bloody rumors," Minato hung his head in disgust.

"Wh-What are you talking about!" Yukari stuttered, blushing beet red. "We just live in the same dorm and Mitsuru-senpai asked me to escort him this morning, nothing more!"

"She's right, Junpei-san," Minato added. "Besides, we barely know each other."

"There is nothing going on, okay? Why are people even talking about that? Gimme a break..." She turned towards Minato. "Hey... you didn't say anything to anyone about... you know..."

_'Wait, she can't be serious, why is she bringing that up now? And in **front** of Junpei? ? Do not ask me like that when people can hear... obviously they are going to misinterpret it...'_ He sighed. "No I did not."

"Okay, good. Seriously... do not tell anyone about last night, okay?" Yukari said, and Minato felt the urge to slap his forehead.

The look of disappointment caused by Yukari ignoring him changed to one of shock for Junpei, who took an unconscious step backwards. With her classmate standing before her with his jaw wide open Yukari looked at the boy with the skipped hat wondering what was wrong with him now.

"L-l-last night?"

"Wa...wait! Do not get the wrong idea damn it! Listen! I just met him yesterday! And there is nothing going on! Geez!" She grumbled and cursing Junpei for how loudly he called out 'last night'. She tried to calm herself by breathing deeply. "Anyway... I need to take care of something for the Archery club. You better not start any rumors, okay?" She glared at Junpei, and left without looking at Minato. After all, she did not want him to see her sudden blush.

Junpei let out an audible sigh of relief as soon as Yukari was out of earshot before continuing his conversation with Minato.

"Ah... who cares? It is not like people would take rumors seriously... they just like to gossip. When new juicy rumors emerge, they'll move on. She's so paranoid." He grumbled. "But hey Minato... I can call you Minato right?" At the nod, he grinned. "Then call me Junpei! Anyway... as I was saying... It is your first day and people are already talking about you!"

_'Really Great...'_ Minato thought.

"Believe it or not, Yuka-tan is actually really popular. Many guys have the hots for her, but she just turns them all down. I reckon you are the only one ever who she has walked here with. You da man!" He said.

_'So? She was told to do so by Senpai. It does not mean a thing.' _Minato's inner voice said.

"Anyway... I can feel this is going to be a fun year. I can feel it." He grinned again. "Anyway, I need to go. But maybe tomorrow we can hang out after class? And I will show you around. Cya dude!" And thus he left.

Not wanting to be the target of more questions, Minato took hold of his schoolbag and left the classroom. Looking forward to get outside and hoping things calmed down during the night.

- **Kirijo Dorm – Evening –  
>- Tuesday April 07, 2009 – <strong>

Mitsuru sat comfortably in one of the couches in the lounge of the dorm. Her eyes wandered over a magazine which the main theme was the business world. She heard the front door open and she lifted her gaze for a few seconds. After greeting the new student, Arisato Minato, she returned her gaze towards the magazine. He looked tired, so she decided to not keep him from arriving to his room. She still not sure about her decision having him in the dorm. Not because if he had potential or not, but because he is the leader of her family group partner. She didn't want to think about the consequences if he knew he was been watch and tested. Not only that, she didn't want to think if he knew that his parents dead has been her family fault. Mitsuru smile sadly. Everything that happens to him was her family's fault. He should have a parents instead being an orphan. He should have been thinking about getting a girlfriend and having fun instead being the company leader in young age. If… No, Mitsuru shook her head. Everything was in the past. The only thing she can do for him was destroyed the shadows, every single of them, even its mean manipulated him into join the team if he really had potential._ 'I will take the consequence for my action later. When he found out.' _

"Hey Mitsuru... I am going out for a bit" A male voice said, and Mitsuru glanced at the owner of the voice. A senior like herself, who wore a red sweater over his white shirt. He had short white hair and a white band-aid rested below his left eye. The school's boxing champion, Sanada Akihiko. "Have you seen the newspapers lately?"

"I have. People have started to get acute cases of Apathy Syndrome. Supposed experts are blaming stress but..." The redhead said.

"Yeah right... like we would believe that. It must be _them_" Akihiko answered.

"Most probably... will you be okay on your own? The chairman has asked me to see the new student... but if he comes here maybe I can..." Mitsuru tried to reason.

"Do not worry about me. I am just going to practice for a bit." The white haired young man said as he left.

"This is not a game Akihiko..." The redhead grumbled. She left the magazine on the couch, and walked towards the stairs.

TBC

* * *

><p>please review it. and if you just want to flame, please, just leave me and my story alone.<p>

thank you

best regards,

GeniusEmpress


End file.
